DK Rap
Der DK Rap ist ein Rap-Lied über Donkey Kong und seine Freunde, das als Einführung im Spiel Donkey Kong 64 gezeigt wird. Er wurde von Grant Kirkhope geschrieben und in DK64 von George Andreas und Chris Sutherland gesungen. Der DK Rap ist etwas berüchtigt für seinen deutlich abgedroschenen Text und die Tatsache, dass DK64 in den USA die Einstufung E'' (Everyone - Jedermann/Alle) erhielt und der DK Rap in dem Spiel das Wort ''hell (Hölle) enthält. Text Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here, Performing for you, If you know the words, You can join in too, Put your hands together, if you want to clap, As we take you through, this monkey rap! Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, He's finally back to kick some tail, His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gunna hurt! He's bigger, faster, and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size, to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees! If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out, just for you, Inflate himself just like a balloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with hisjetpack on, With hispistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew! This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy, Can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong's one hell* of a guy! Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! W-w-w-walnuts, peanuts. pineapple smells, grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! In anderen Spielen Super Smash Bros. Er taucht auch in Super Smash Bros. Melee als Hintergrundmusik von "Tiefster Kongo" auf ( hier von James W. Norwood Jr gesungen). Der dritte und fünfte Vers, der von Tiny Kong und Diddy Kong wurden hier verschnellert. Zudem wurde das Wort hell durch heck ersetzt. Das Musikstück erscheint auch wieder im Nachfolger Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in dem man es erst als CD finden muss. Donkey Konga Auch in Donkey Konga lässt sich der DK Rap wiederfinden, wo man ihn, wie mehrere andere Musikstücke, spielen kann. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest Nachdem man in der GBA-Neuauflage dieses Spieles das Minispiel "Cool Sounds" besteht und Funky Kong seinen verlorenen Ghettoblaster zurückbringt, sagt dieser, dass er nun wieder den ganzen Tag lang den DK Rap hören kann. Trivia * Grant Kirkhope erklärte auf seiner Inetnetseite, dass der DK Rap eigentlich ein Witz sein soll und kein ernsthaftes Rap-Lied. en:DK Rap fi:DK Rap Kategorie:Spielmechanik Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Keine Infobox